This disclosure relates generally to devices for heating glue sticks and dispensing molten glue. More particularly, this disclosure relates to handheld devices for dispensing glue for crafting purposes.
A key feature in the effectiveness of glue pens which dispense molten glue for crafting purposes is the ease of use. If the glue is to be melted by an electric heater, it is desirable that the glue pen be ergonomically designed for facile manipulation to accommodate the electrical cord. In addition, it is important that the heat generated during the melting process not be so excessive to render the pen too hot to use or to render the pen unsafe. Another key consideration is that the pen be relatively easily resupplied with a glue stick and that any glue stick that is employed be efficiently handled so as to avoid jamming and/or discontinue its glue delivery within the pen. All of the foregoing considerations present significant issues in designing a glue pen which is effective and efficient and can be manufactured in a cost effective manner.